In accordance with Patent Document 1, a CDS circuit removes fixed pattern noise of a CMOS image sensor. This CDS circuit samples a signal voltage from a pixel (in an exposure period) and a state of only background noise without a signal voltage (in a non-exposure period), and then obtains a difference therebetween to remove the noise.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2002-64751